1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading device, a computer readable medium that stores a program for light amount adjusting processing, and a light amount adjusting method.
2. Related Art
In an image reading device that carries out image reading by receiving, at plural light-receiving elements, reflected light from an image that is read, the following technique has been provided. Changes in the light amounts that are illuminated onto the image that is read are sensed. Image signals that are outputted from the plural light-receiving elements are amplified in accordance with the detected changed amounts of the light amounts, so that the levels of the image signals become substantially constant. Due thereto, stable image signals are outputted regardless of changes in the light amount of the light source.